Road to Destiny(Re-Write)
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Two rookies...one goal...become the greatest champion for their division. Rated T for violence, foul language, and possible triggering themes. This is a re-write of mine and SpiritReaper42's original collab, which can be read here: /s/10505922/1/Road-to-Destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings from undeadArtist666(formerly known as Pony3Tears) and SpiritReaper42(formerly known as Hypergogeta2012)! We've returned with a re-write of our story 'Road to Destiny' after looking back on it and thinking that we could do a bit better.**

 **SO!**

 **Here we are, bringing new characters and a new-ish storyline for all of you! It's going to be in the same alternating POV(point of view) roleplay format as the original, but we're sure that you'll see we've improved with our characters and their interactions with each other as well as how they interact with other wrestlers/WWE staff!**

 **I've kept you all waiting long enough, so here's the first character, created by SpiritReaper42!**

 **We own nothing to do with the awesome world of wrestling, only our characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ricky Ramos/Ricky Storm**

Name: Ricky Ramos

Ring Name: Ricky Storm

Relationship Status: Single

Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona

Height: 6'6

Weight: 280 pounds

Body type: Half Muscle half average

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Blonde

Hair Style: Spiky

Out of ring personality: Intimidating

In-Ring personality: Aggressive

Ring gear: Black and Red Sleeveless shirt with a skull on the front, Red and Black jeans, Black with red shaded face paint, red fingerless gloves, black arm bands, a black face cover with a creep monster mouth picture on it, and black Nike shoes

Signature: Nightmare Kick (superkick)

Submission: Sweet Nightmare (crossface)

Finisher: Nightmare Splash (Five Star Frog Splash)

Entrance: Self vs Self by In Flames feat Pendulum

Mentor: Chris Jericho


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm returning once more to let you all know that SpiritReaper42 and I own nothing related to the wrestling industry, we only own our characters!**

 **We'll have an actual chapter up soon, I promise!**

 **Here's the next character!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Desiree/Desi 'The Wild Child' Justice**

Name: Desiree Justice

Ring Name: Desi 'The Wild Child' Justice

Age: 22

Relationship status: single

Hometown: Branchland, West Virginia

Height: 5ft3

Weight: 115 pounds

Body type: thin, slightly athletic

Skin tone: pale tan

Hair style: shoulder length

Hair color: sandy blonde with strawberry blonde streaks

Eye color: blue

Out of ring personality: quiet, sweet, friendly

In-Ring Personality: wild, sassy, hyper

Ring Gear: black tank top, black jeans shorts, black knee length Converse

Signature Move: running bulldog

Submission move: Snare Trap(leg lock and choke hold combo while sitting on the person's back)

Finisher: Wild Spear(flying Spear, sometimes from the top of the ring post)

Entrance Music: Feel Invincible by Skillet

Mentor(s): Sheamus


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as I promised, here's the first semi-official chapter!**

 **Why semi-official? Because it's a flashback chapter! This chapter is flashbacks to contract signings and the start of the first shows.**

 **We're currently working on the chapter that takes place after this one so please be patient!**

 **SpiritRaper42 and I own nothing but our OCs.**

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks and New Beginings_**

(Ricky POV)

So here I was into the WWE, my childhood dream to being part of it. Like everyone I had to sign a contract but apparently I had ro compete in a free for all match to get it in the first place. Wasn't easy I could tell you that. But I won.

As I got into the headquarters, I was face to face with the CEO and Chairman Vince McMahon along with his daughter Stephanie, his son Shane, and son-in-law Triple H who happens to be a legend of a wrestler.

Blah blah blah, you know the part. Shake hands and sign the contract and done. I wanted to take things so I took my time at the Performance Center to working in NXT and to eventually becoming the NXT Champion. Not easy but worth effort since I manage to gain popularity with the fans prior.

(Desiree's POV)

I yawned slightly as I stepped into the WWE Headquarters, feeling a bit jetlagged from a long flight. I had been recruited into the company but had to report in to sign my contract. The qualification matches were weeks ago but the decision to recruit me wasn't made until yesterday, so here I was!

I shook slightly with excitement as I walked into McMahon's office, it's been my dream to wrestle in the big leagues and now I was just a signature away. I wrestled for Ohio Valley Wrestling, or OVW for short, same as John Cena when he was a rookie that was known as The Prototype and Randy Orton who had a rivalry with Cena at the time.

I was shook from my thoughts as I saw another person was already in the office, probably there for his own contract signing, and I just stood in the doorway behind Stephanie and Shane while I watched Triple H look through a list of contracts.

(Ricky's POV)

There's me now in the locker room looking through my stuff as I get ready for a my final NXT Championship match let alone final match in NXT as I had signed to join Shane McMahon's Smackdown Live. Never thought it all come down to this. I win I stay, I lose I go. Though it would be nice to be at the bigger stages of WWE.

I had lost my title a month ago to Adam Cole thanks to him having help from Kyle O'Riley and Bobby Fish. Though I put the other half of the blame on myself for not being aggressive enough to get it done. But what can you do? So again my last chance to be apart of NXT and to join the stage where I can compete against the best.

And just before I leave, I had turned and saw him. The legend himself who is said to be the best in the world at everything he does. The first ever Undisputed WWF Champion Chris Jericho. And as always, he carries his List of Jericho.

"So you're the guy everyone is talking about?" Jericho said not taking his eyes off of me. "Well then let me announce my presence. I am Chris Jericho, I break the walls down on guys like you and I never stop then. Because I am the best in the world at Everything I do."

I just looked at him being a bit silent since I have no idea what this is about. I decided to move out of the way until he stopped me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No one backs away when I'm talking. Do you what happens when kids like you backs away when I'm talking?" He asked as he reached out for a pen. "Do you know what happens when you decided to not say anything?" He turned his list around, flipped a few pages til he finds an empty one, and began to use his pen... until I grab his arm.

"Put me on that list of yours..." I looked at him dead in the eyes meaning business. "And you'll wish you didn't." Instead of being intimidated by how I talked to him like that, he just smirked.

"That's what I thought. And you really thought I was gonna do it too" He told me as he moved my hand away. "Now this is what I like to see. A guy like you is what Smackdown Live needs. With your ego, agression, and the intimidation, people would be a bunch of stupid idiots to not like you." He offered his hand to, leaving me confused until I realize what this is about. "Now last time I had a protege, I broke him down for his attitude. But you, I expect things to be different. What do you say?"

I shake ny head and chuckled as I had no words to say. Out of all people I would expect to be my mentor, it's Chirs Jericho himself. Not saying he isn't great but I never saw him mentoring anyone. Still I could use the piece of what could I get for my career so i did the right move and shook his hand with a grin on my face.

"I think we'll get along just fine" I accepted before letting go and started heading out, getting ready for my match.

(Desiree's POV)

I had just finished my last match with the OVW Women's Champion, Jaylee. I had only won by disqualification due to an interference by Jessie Belle, who then attacked me but I fought her off easily due to being pissed that she cost me my match.

As I was rubbing my sore shoulder on my way out of the building, I heard someone behind me.

"Desiree Justice?"

"Yeah, that's me." I sighed as I turned around, only to turn bright pink in the face.

My favorite WWE Superstar, Sheamus, was standing right in front of me! I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I could only look at him as he was looking down at me.

"Desiree, I'm here to talk to you about recruitment for the WWE. Mr. McMahon's been impressed with your style and attitude, and he's not the only one. I've been sent to let you know that I'll be the one training you and acting as your mentor, but only if you agree."

I stood there, awestruck, as he held his hand out for me to shake. "So, are ya up for it?"

I nodded and shook his hand, but the fangirl inside me took over...and I fainted from pure excitement.

(Ricky's POV)

And now here we are and the big leagues of WWE itself. And as a member of Smackdown Live, I join where they go unless if told otherwise. My last match didn't go as plan as once again, I lost my chance and only chance to regain the NXT Championship due to the same result. But hey, I got bigger fish to catch now that I'm here.

"Smackdown Live... I felt bad for the Raw roster that has to put up with any kind of punishment given to them for no reason."

And I wasn't just there by just the last match, I took some immediate time with Chris Jericho in both training and to know what to do in any situation. So I am extremely happy to be apart of my dream and my dream brand. I step in the locker and started getting ready for my first match.

No surprise that both Commissioner Shane and General Manager Daniel Bryan wanted to take things slow for me so they decided to put me against Mojo Rawley. Not really my kind of competition but it's better than random enhancement talent guys.

(Desiree's POV)

Smackdown, never thought I'd make it here...and as a free agent, so I'd be bouncing between shows whenever needed. Currently, I was making my way to catering after getting dressed in my gear. I'd been given a non-title match against Charlotte Flaire tonight, so I wanted to clear my mind and eat something to have a little bit of extra energy for my match.

After I arrived here, signed my contract, had my last match in OVW...I had been beyond excited. I met up with Sheamus to train some and learn a little about how to get out of a tough situation if things were to go wrong or if someone went against the script. My match tonight isn't scripted for a definite result, just scripted to play out however long Charlotte and I end up dragging it out.

I sighed as I sat at a table with a bottle of water and an apple, pulled out my phone, and started texting Shea. He said he'd check on me after he was done with whatever he was doing, so I just waited for an answer from him as I asked what he was doing.

After I sent my message, I sat patiently waiting for my match to start.


End file.
